


The Way To You

by Park95pam



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Fiction, Fluff, Love, Students, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park95pam/pseuds/Park95pam
Summary: “There is a reason why things happen the way they do. I let those reason run their course. They lead me here. They build the way.  The Way To You.”





	The Way To You

**Author's Note:**

> [Warning : there will be flashback, a lot of them] 
> 
> In this chapter when I say him I'm referring to someone else if it doesn't have a name it's a mystery person ;) you will know who “him” is in time
> 
> Im sorry if i added myself in the story but its bits and pieces of dreams ive had. Sorry in advance

_ (MARCH 27 8AM PST)“Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Pam happy birthday to you”   _

 

_ (March 28 12am KST) “ saengil chukha hamnida, saengil chukha hamnida, sarangha neun Jackson-ah, saengil chukha hamnida”  _

  
  


**_Pam’s POV_ **

I'm finally 22! How exciting. As a gift, my parents gave me permission to study abroad with my friends. I’m still in bed, making my birthday wish. I started thinking today, it's Jackson's birthday too. I’ve been too busy with midterms to even remember today is my own birthday.  _ “PAM! Are you okay?”  _ asked Kas concernedly. “ _ Hurry up and blow the candles! They are melting!” shrieks  _ Yugsi as she signals me to blow the candles. “I wish to meet him at least once,” I said to myself as I shut my eyes tight. “ _ Now get up! You don’t want to be late for class. We have a mid term, then off to Korea!!!”  _ said Yugsi and Kas, as if they were connected by the same brain. 

Sitting in class with a paper in front of me, my mind went blank. All I could remember was his smile. “You may start your test,” said the professor. As I was doing my test, I kept thinking, would he even remember me? I felt a nudge in my arm, Kas and Yugsi are staring at me like I have something in my face. They mouth, “ _ Start your test.”  _ When I look at my paper, it was his name written there. How can he be all I think of, when he doesn’t even know who I am? Well just maybe.

 

After class, we ran back to our dorms to get our baggages and head out. 

“ _ Do you think we will be able to score tickets once we are there?”  _ asked Kas.

_ “I did send my membership to Hyungsuk’s house so I could get the golden membership… So maybe yes. I'm hoping,”  _ I said. The way to the airport was nerve racking. This would be my first time flying. I kept thinking what I needed to do as soon as I arrive but my mind kept drifting to the day of the fanmeeting. I wasn't able to choose who my bias was until that day. We clicked. It was different than other times. I keep thinking he was looking at me but maybe he was looking at someone else. I shouldn't be thinking of it this much. CONCENTRATE!!! Ugh but the way he smiled, it should be illegal. 

 

“ _ We are here. Hurry we are a little bit behind on schedule,”  _ said Yugsi.

 

We ran in to check in. We went through security quickly and stayed in the waiting area. While waiting, we scrolled through SNS and said our last goodbyes to people before switching off our phone. 

**_At the airport_ **

“Flight 062804 with destination South Korea head to terminal 17.” 

The announcement startled all of us. This is it. This is what we have been waiting for. I’m terrified of planes but I’m glad they are here with me. Ugh my stomach is doing weird things. I hope I don't throw up. That's the last thing I need right now. I better hurry to the line.

 

*Phone vibrates in pocket* 

**New message from Lee Tae (리 태)**

 

My heart dropped. That's the last name I would wanna see before boarding. Why today? I'll ask Yugsi to delete it. I don't wanna know what he has to say.

  
  


**_Yugsi's POV_ **

Why do I feel like their mother? Every time they call me eomma, they giggle afterwards. I'm only a couple of years older than them. Pam seems extra nervous today. I wonder if it's because of the plane or the text she received before boarding the plane.

(While getting ready to board the plane)

“ _ Yugsi, I don't want to read it. Can you read it and then delete it,”  _ said Pam with a bit of sadness in her voice. As I took her phone I see the name *Lee Tae*, I give Cam a look and she just looks away to hide the tears that were building in her eyes. This bastard has the guts to text her on her birthday after what he did to her?  

 

**TEXT FROM TAE:** [Happy birthday kitten. Hope you have a great day. I heard from your mom you are leaving today. Sorry I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye to you. I hope we can still be friends and meet some day again.] 

 

What a jerk. After he cheated on her he still has the balls to call her “kitten”, how dare he. Why does he have to do this today.  “ _ Come on it’s time to go. Time to start fresh,”  _ I said to Cam.

“Okay.”

  
  


**_Kas's POV_ **

I've known Cam for 4 years already and this is the first time I’ve seen her this nervous. I wonder if she is nervous of the plane or knowing she might meet the love of her life? Maybe it was that text she got before we boarded. “ _ Noona, can I hold your hand?”  _ said Pam in a low voice almost like a whisper. She called me noona because I act like her big sister when in reality she is older than me by some months. I told her the correct term is unnie but she refuses to. She said noona sounds better. “ _ NOONA!”  _ said Pam _. “Yes Pam, I’ll hold your hand. Just make sure my blood can circulate through,” _ I said with a smirk. “ _ Put on your seatbelts. We are about to depart,”  _ said Yugsi in a motherly way. “ _ Yes eomma,”  _ we said.  

Here’s to a fresh start.

**_During flight_ **

“Cam are you like this because of the text you received? Who was it?” said Kas with a worried. “It was him,” I said lowering my head to her shoulder.  

 

Kas has been my friend for over 4 years, she knows me better than I do. She is younger than me but acts like my older sister but I don’t mind. Yugsi or as we call her “eomma” (till this day she refuses to tell us her real name) has been with us for 3 years. We met the first day of orientation. They are my best friends. It would’ve sucked if my parents didn’t allow me to come study abroad. 2 years without them would’ve been hell. With everything that has happened, I'm glad to have them. They've been so supportive and been protecting me from the jerk. 

_ “What did he said?”  _ said Kas _ “I don’t know. I told eomma to read it and delete it and not tell me what it said,” _ I responded as I fidget around in my seat. “Eomma let me see Pam's phone,” asked Kas

“ I already deleted it. Don’t worry about it,”  replied Yugsi

“I'm going to sleep, my head is hurting,” I said as I put on my headphones and a blanket over my head.  “Okay take some rest,” said eomma.  

 

_ ~2 hrs Later~ _

_ “Eomma what did the text say?”  _ asked Kas. Yugsi pulls out Pam's phone out her pocket.  

 

**TEXT FROM TAE:** [Happy birthday kitten. Hope you have a great day. I heard from your mom you are leaving today. Sorry I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye to you. I hope we can still be friends and meet some day again.]

 

“THAT SON OF A …” before Kas could finish the sentence, eomma had her hand over Kas’s mouth. “ _ Shhhhh! Do you wanna wake her up and explain this to her? No? That’s what I thought. Now let's think what are we going to do about this,”  _ said almost whispering to Kas hoping I wouldn’t be listening.  

 

I was awake for the past 30 minutes but I didn’t wanna open my eyes. They will notice that I cried and I will just ruin their excitement. After all, I also did this to get away from him. 6 years thrown away for just a couple hours of pleasure. Ugh, I hate him. But I still love him. It’s been 3 months since I last saw him but the wound is still fresh.  

 

There was a moment where I forgot about everything. Kas and Yugsi took me to a GOT7 fan meeting they had in LA. They were able to score backstage vip tickets. I couldn’t be more happy. “ _ Omo... We are finally going to see them close up!” I screamed when they showed me the passes. “Thank you so much, I love you guys.” _ That night was unforgettable. That night I chose him without even thinking about it before. That smile and those beautiful eyes were going to be the death of me.

**_Arriving at ICN Airport_ **

“Do you guys have everything?” “Yes eomma we do.” “I wonder why is there a lot of paparazzi at the airport?” Kas said in an almost ironic tone. “Maybe they knew we were coming,” we all laughed. We were making our way out of the airport when a group of fans almost ran us over. “Ugh, what in the world, they should be careful,” said eomma. “I wonder who is here,” said Kas “We haven’t checked our SNS in almost 1 day.” “It’s hard to know who will be here. Maybe it’s GOT7,” I said jokingly. “Whoever it is, let’s just move before we get killed by them,” said Yugsi, pushing us towards the door. 

As we were walking out, the crazy fans are coming our way. Then someone pushes Kas, causing her to fall over her luggage. “ _ WHAT THE HELL MAN!”  _ she screamed at whomever pushed her. Me and Yugsi just stood there in shock, like we have seen a ghost. “What's wrong with you guys? Are you gonna help me?” Yugsi and I just pointed our finger to who was bending over to help her up. 

IT WAS BAMBAM! Kas just stared at him, terrified. She just had yelled at her bias without her knowing it was him. “Are you okay? Let me help you up,” said BamBam with the most angelic voice ever. Kas couldn’t speak. She was in so much shock. He helped her out and continued his way. We just stared at each other, trying to figure out what had happened. Was this even real? Were we still asleep in the plane? We just stood there looking at each other, missing the other members because of the shock. It took the airport security to break our trance. “ _ Are you ladies okay? Do you need help?”  _ He asked. “ _ W-what.. No… Wait no we are okay. Just shocked. We are okay thank you,”  _ finally said eomma.

 

Took us a bit to catch up to our surroundings. Being jet lagged and shocked at the same time, it wasn't fun. Thank God Hyungsuk arrived to pick us up and take us to where we would be staying. 

“ _ Pam, you arrived! How was your flight?”  _ Asked Hyungsuk hugging me. “ _ It was good. A bit tiring. Meet my friends, Kas and Yugsi.”  _ I replied. “ _ Hi, nice to meet you. Let's head to the car before we catch traffic,”  _ Said HS ushering us to the car. 

 

Arriving at the apartment, we were happy. It was paid by the school so we could be close to campus. Today we will sleep until tomorrow to adjust to time. It was 7:30pm but we were so tired, we couldn't stay up. Tomorrow we can deal with everything else.

“ _ I will take the room near the living room. You guys pick a room and go to sleep. We have a long day ahead tomorrow,”  _ Said Yugsi walking down the hall. “I'll take the one with the balcony,” I screamed as I raced to the room before Kas could even take it. 

 

As I laid in the bed, I was thinking of his smile. The way he looked at me when we locked eyes. It was so surreal. Sleep drift me away into dreamland only for me to keep dreaming of his smile and beautiful eyes. Damn, I think I fell in love. It's all it took. Locking our eyes as we stared at each other. There's no turning back now. I wish he would fall in love with me too. That's impossible. If only we met in different circumstances. For now I will keep dreaming of his beautiful smile and eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> OMGGGGGGG!!!!! this is my first fan fic let me know what y'all think.


End file.
